


Clean and Dirty

by HipsBeforeHands1987



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Smut, The X-Files Revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipsBeforeHands1987/pseuds/HipsBeforeHands1987





	Clean and Dirty

Scully’s apartment  
7:00am 

“Woah, looks like you have been caught in a compromising position, agent.” Mulder announced as he pulled back the shower curtain. 

“Jesus!” Scully exclaimed almost panicking as she stood up quickly and lowered her left leg from the soap holder on the side of the tub. The thick shaving cream was splashing to the bottom of the tub making it slippery. 

“Sorry” Mulder apologized as he entered the shower trying not to slip. “Morning” he said as he wrapped his arms around Scully fondling her breasts softly. “Think you could get in that position again, it was really working for me.”

Scully turned to look up at Mulder and smiled. 

“We would never make it to work on time.” 

“Thats ok with me” he said planting a messy kiss on her lips.  
 “Mulder, you just got the X-files back, try not to lose them so quickly”

“WE just got the X-files back, Scully. I just got YOU back and have zero intention of losing you again.” He said as he lowered his body down in the shower until he was face to face with Scully’s tiny bellybutton. 

“Mulder, we can't we have to be at work in…”

“Scully…” Mulder cut her off reaching for the shaving cream and lathering up her neglected leg. He reached up for the razor and gave her an evil grin. “I don't know what you were imagining but I was just planning to finish the job that I interrupted” 

Now that Scully was out of scrubs and back in skirts daily leg shaving was a must. 

He slowly drug the razor up the short length of her leg making multiple passes. 

“Scully, do you usually shave all the way up your thighs? All the commercials I see only involve the lady shaving her lower legs, but your thighs are always so soft.” He rubbed his cheek against the soft flesh of her thigh. 

“And your face is not!” She said sucking in a breath. The feel of his morning stubbly against her skin was turning her on. “All the way up” she ordered him sternly, but when a small grin. 

Mulder did as he was told bringing the razor all the way up to her hips and curving down her inner thigh towards the soft curls that guarded her entrance. He could feel Scully shudder at his touch. 

“All done” he announced. Standing, he planted another kiss against her lips and his erection against her abdomen, Mulder handed Scully the razor. “Your turn.”  
“No” said Scully running her palm against his face. “I like the 5 o’clock shadow.”

She quickly showered Mulder’s body, spending a little more time than necessary on his ass. Turning off the water, Mulder reached for the single towel in the bathroom quickly wiping his face then wrapping it around Scully. 

After stepping out of the shower and brushing their teeth, Mulder reached for the necklace left on the sink and wrapped it around Scully’s neck, clasping it in the back. Scully turned to face him, her body pressed between his and the sink.

“When are you going to stop wearing this thing around your neck?” Mulder asked putting his pinky finger through the wedding band hanging from the soft chain. 

“Habit I guess.” Scully shrugged. 

He knew this was the way she wore her ring during their separation and he knew eventually she would put it back on her finger. It was just going to take time. 

“Time?” Scully said keeping her eyes fixed on Mulder

He glanced over her at the clock which hung above the mirror.

“Seven fifteen” he answered placing his hands on her hips and lifting her up so that her bottom was on the ledge of the sink. He wove his hands into her wet hair. “Plenty of time, Missus” he whispered into her ear as he ran his tongue from the lobe of her ear down her jaw.

They arrived to work 10 minutes late that morning.


End file.
